Something More
by Lady Sable
Summary: Basically these are random drabbles containing the characters Kazuma and Kimishima. The drabbles can be angsty, smutty, tragic, cute… but most likely will make no sense at all. BL is also present in most of the drabbles, too…just so ya know.
1. Solitude

_AN:_ _I began writing drabbles about a week ago for my cousin. She got me into Kazuma x Kimishima, and you have her to thank(blame) for me sharing my collection.  
...I suppose I've always been awed by authors who can manage to write an emotional story in so few words, so I've been wanting to do the same thing myself and I figured it was as good a time as any to try out writing that way. _

_Anyway, these drabbles are random...basically whatever I'm feeling at the moment affects my writing. All of these are 100 or 150 words...I like keeping things simple and easy._

_Warnings: There are spoilers for the first twelve episodes...but I'm sure if you're reading this, you already know what I'm talking about. _

_I do not own **s-cry-ed**...my longing to own Straight Cougar is wishful thinking at best._

* * *

**XXX**

'_Nothing lasts forever.' _

The truth of that statement struck Kazuma like a well-aimed attack as he stared dejectedly at the empty, emotionless bed. No warmth radiated from the pristine sheets and the unyielding mattress was less than tempting.

Just from a simple glance at the bunk, Kazuma felt the dull aching begin in his chest again and he turned away from the bed and swallowed with difficulty, trying to choke down the damning sob that throbbed in his throat.

Wiping viciously at his blurry eyes, Kazuma settled on the floor, his back slumped against the bed. He tipped back his neck and stared apathetically at the shadowed ceiling, trying to suppress the rushes of emotion jolting through his heart and brain.

Kazuma wasn't ready to face…sleeping in a bed alone.

Burying his tear-stained cheeks in his arms, Kazuma let his exhausted, heart-broken body sleep uneasily on the cold, unforgiving floor.

**XXX**

* * *


	2. Dreaming

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima stared longingly at his best friend, cursing himself and wishing he could just come out and _say _what was on his mind.

He tried to rationalize Kazuma's reaction in his mind; tried to imagine the expression that would dawn on his friend's face when his confession had sunken in.

He tried to imagine the words Kazuma's quivering lips would be able to form; tried to imagine the uncovered emotions that would shine in his eyes.

Kimishima could see all those things happening, but when he tried to imagine Kazuma giving him a positive reaction…

That's where the fantasy ended.

**XXX**

* * *


	3. Concern

* * *

**XXX**

"Stop worrying about me, already! I'll be fine." Kazuma pushed away from Kimishima's concerned, careful hands, attempting to tie the bloodied bandage himself.

"If you'd stop getting hurt so much, I wouldn't worry, you know!" Kimishima cried out at him, reaching to Kazuma and pulling the younger man backward by the back of his ebony shirt. "Just let me help. It'll be easier this way."

Kazuma pouted and looked to be overall, very perturbed, but still he held out his arm to let Kimishima finish bandaging him.

"See, look how easy that was. All that complaining was for nothing."

"Shut up."

Kimishima laughed lightly and leaned over, draping his arms over Kazuma's shoulders and lying his forehead limply against the knobby bones of Kazuma's spine.

"Don't be that way! It's nice to be worried about, Kazuma." Kimishima said quietly. "It means that someone cares about you very much. Remember that."

**XXX**

* * *


	4. Impatiently

* * *

**XXX**

"Can't you drive this thing any faster?" Kazuma asked impatiently, turning his head to watch his driving companion.

"You don't want me to burn her out, do you? Quit complaining, Kazuma." Kimishima directed a slight sigh of frustration at his best friend, but pressed the pedal down further…subconsciously wanting to please Kazuma.

"Even if you did it's not like you couldn't get another."

Kimishima gave Kazuma a bemused glance. "I'm not made of money, you know."

Kazuma laughed, leaning back in the jeep's bucket seat and basking in the warm sunlight.

"I know. Don't get bent out of shape, Kimishima."

**XXX**

* * *


	5. Silence

* * *

**XXX**

"I love you."

The words struck Kimishima as though instead of attacking with his bared and bleeding heart, Kazuma had instead unleashed his alter and began to strike Kimishima relentlessly. The shock of Kazuma's confession nearly stopped his disbelieving heart.

"What did you say? Am I hearing things Kazuma, or did you really say what I think you said."

"You heard me." Kazuma stared at the ground intently, his blushing cheeks giving truth to his statement. His booted toe poked uncomfortable at the dirt and Kazuma pointedly avoided Kimishima's gaze.

Kimishima's lip trembled and he'd been shocked into utter speechlessness.

**XXX**

* * *


	6. Vengeance

* * *

**XXX**

He looked quietly up at the stars, the boundless heavens stretching beyond the mountains in the distance and out of his sight.

He watched the innumerable stars through bleary, despondent eyes; his broken heart revealed only to the sky above him.

He felt the soft gore that had been driven beneath his fingernails; felt the drying blood that had seeped into his cracked ebony gloves.

Kazuma's battered body was exhausted and weak and he felt as though he had been the one who had lost his life--instead of his devoted best friend.

That's why he had done the unthinkable.

…But to Kazuma, it hadn't been enough. The destruction, the _revenge_…it would never be enough.

Underneath the cold blanket of the starry sky, Kazuma wept, needing to desperately prove to the world how much Kimishima had meant to him. How much his death had enraged him, pained him…

_Broken him_.

**XXX**

* * *


	7. Desperation

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima cried out desperately, his fingernails dragging jaggedly down Kazuma's back as he arched beneath him, tossing his head in ecstasy.

"_Ah_…_Kazuma_!" Kimishima pleaded, feeling Kazuma's long fingers pin down his shoulders and his lover's hips thrusting shamelessly against his own.

"Beg for it," Kazuma's voice dripped of aching and desire and his bruised, battered lips sought out Kimishima's. "Need me, Kimishima…"

"Ka-Kazuma! Please…_harder_!" Kimishima felt the tears run down the sides of his face as Kazuma thrust quickly and deeply within him, pain and pleasure mingling brutally as he was pressed down into the yielding mattress heavily.

"I n-need you!" Kimishima cried out, his voice breaking as he clutched Kazuma's heaving, slick body closer to him.

Kazuma panted and leaned in to capture Kimishima's lips, his tongue running forcefully across red, swollen flesh. Kimishima moaned weakly and arched his back again, completely lost in the circle of Kazuma's embrace.

**XXX**

* * *


	8. Disappear

* * *

**XXX**

"You're not going to stay, are you?" Kimishima's soft voice breaks the fragile, cold silence.

"No." Kazuma turns away from the heartbroken emotions he sees swimming in Kimishima's molten gold eyes.

"Why can't you, Kazuma?" Kimishima says breathlessly, resisting the urge to shake the younger man. "Why can't you _ever _stay with me?" He belatedly pulls the soft sheets around his lap, suddenly desiring modesty.

"I'm sorry. I just _can't_."

Silence settles between them and Kimishima quietly lies down, curling up into a lonely, fetal ball.

He soon falls into restless sleep, wishing for once that he wouldn't awaken alone.

**XXX**

* * *


	9. Selfless

_AN: Wow, thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so glad that people actually **like **these!  
Aww, now I've got the warm and fuzzies! ; )_

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima knocked lightly on Kazuma's door, entering when he heard a faint 'come in'.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Kimishima asked, walking across the room and seating himself on the edge of the bed and laying a palm across the younger man's feverish forehead. "Doing any better?"

"I've been better." Kazuma said softly, before a coughing fit wracked his body. "But I suppose I've been worse, too."

Kimishima gave his friend a small smile, trying to hide the underlying worry that was evident in his cloudy eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get well soon. Especially with Kanami taking such good care of you. I swear, she almost didn't let me in because she was certain that you were napping."

That brought a grin to Kazuma's pale lips. "She should know better. You've visited twice each day since I came down with…this."

Kimishima placed an affectionate kiss on Kazuma's cheek. "And I'll be here everyday until you get over this."

**XXX**

* * *


	10. Regretful

_AN: I am...incapable of showing kindness. (Maniacal laughter)_

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma jerked away from Kimishima's touch, his blushing face the picture of horror and thinly veiled disgust.

"Kimishima! What the hell? I-I'm not like that." Kazuma stepped back, put a hand up between them and continued to back up.

"I…I'm sorry Kazuma. I don't know what came over me. Just forget about it, okay?" Kimishima turned away from his friend, clenching his hand and cursing his inability to think things through.

"Yeah…okay." Kazuma shrugged uncomfortably. He began to walk to the jeep, with fast, deliberate strides.

Kimishima trailed behind slowly and noticed that the air between them had irreversibly changed.

**XXX**

* * *


	11. Disbelieve

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima had decided very young in his life that he would never believe in fairy tales.

To him, fairy tales were simply an escape from one's own harsh reality…a way to hide away from the pain of one's own existence.

Kimishima knew that it was better not to dream—not to believe in fantasy.

…Because every time he returned from some hopeless dream, his entire life seemed to be more desolate and pathetic than it had been before. His heart always wrenched when the painful reality settled upon him, crushing and suffocating him.

Kimishima knew it would be better if he didn't dream…if he didn't fantasize, didn't ache for things that would never come true.

He had decided young that fairy tales and fantasy were lies and he needed to accept the _truth_ of reality.

…Because even as a child, he realized that nothing ever had a 'happily ever after'.

**XXX**

* * *


	12. Attached

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima shifted, turning and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. As he moved to stand, he felt a hand tightly grip his wrist and tug, pulling him back and almost making him tumble backwards into the damp, tangled sheets.

"Where are you going?" A weary, exhausted voice inquired.

Kimishima grinned and laughed softly, turning to gaze upon Kazuma's shadowed face. "To the bathroom. Can I go now?"

Kazuma let go of Kimishima's wrist reluctantly, pulling back into his blanket cocoon.

"Yeah. But come back soon."

Kimishima placed a gentle hand lovingly on Kazuma's cheek before he left.

**XXX**

* * *


	13. Teasing

* * *

**XXX**

Dark, ominous clouds had settled on the horizon and the small house shook with each tremendous clap of thunder. Lightning forked across the sky and because of the rainless storm, the air had become unbearably humid.

Inside the small house, two best friends sat on the floor, half dressed, with a pile of cards between them.

"What do you have?" Kimishima asked while he fanned his face with his hand of cards.

"Full House." Kazuma grinned like a cat as he tossed the cards down onto the floor between them.

"Damn." The older man grumbled as he laid his two pair out on the floor, cursing and blaming his luck on the oppressive heat and moisture affecting his concentration.

"I win this hand. That means you lose those." Kazuma said smugly as he pointed downward.

Kimishima sighed in surrender and stood, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

**XXX**

* * *


	14. Tragic

* * *

**XXX**

Some things are important to keep close to your heart.

A memento, a memory, a lingering imprint of someone you've lost.

For once they're gone, that slight imprint; that last reminder of devoted friendship, is all you have left. It's the only thing keeping the memory of your lost one alive.

Kazuma settled down on the bed quietly, lost in thought; drowning in painful memories.

_'Gone. He's gone forever.' _

Kazuma bit down on the sob that threatened to break free from his throat and he pulled his arms tightly around himself, hugging his last memento tightly, _brokenly_ to his chest.

**XXX**

* * *


	15. Diligence

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma shifted the cumbersome weight on his back, simultaneously cursing and thanking Kimishima.

The older man had done everything for Kazuma. He'd protected Kanami and taken her to safety when no other would; he'd defended his best friends honor when others looked upon him scornfully…he'd believed in him, _helped_ him when all others had damned his existence.

Kazuma took a slight comfort in the pressing weight of his friend's arms that were loosely draped around his shoulders. Although he was heavier than expected, Kazuma walked on without anymore complaints, letting Kimishima take a well-deserved rest.

…Kazuma hadn't realized until then that his best friend would risk his life for him without a second thought or worry about his own safety.

So in the safe circle of his arms, Kazuma trudged on through the unbearably hot wasteland with Kimishima on his back, determined to take his friend home, alive and well.

**XXX**

* * *


	16. Regret

* * *

**XXX**

Even lying in another's bed, surrounded by softly woven blankets and warm, heated skin…the memories refused to fade.

They had only been together for one night.

One sinful, immoral, passionate night that had ended with both men sleeping with their backs to each other, an awkward, uneasy silence between them. The morning after their thoughtless tryst, the two had decided mutually that their friendship was more important to them than pursuing a relationship both knew would never work.

And yet…Kazuma refused to forget that night and what could have been. He wondered what might have happened if they had tried to love each other again…instead of dismissing their inexperience and vowing never to speak of that night again.

Kazuma swallowed the lump in his throat at the memories, wishing that he could go back and tell himself that a single night hadn't been enough…not _nearly_ enough.

He wished desperately for a second chance, but he would never get one…because now it was much too late.

**XXX**

* * *


	17. Misguided

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima made small whimpers of pleasure as he felt long, soft fingers drag down his skin, teasing his sensitive flesh.

"Oh, _God_ Kazuma, you're amazing!" Kimishima cried out and he tossed back his head as a tingling numbness traveled through his body after feeling Kazuma's hands grip tighter on his shoulders.

"I know, I know, but you're still too tense. Try to relax a little more so I can do this right."

"Yeah, I'll try to—_Oh yes_!" Kimishima hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and biting his lip, "That's the spot, right there!"

"That's great," Kazuma said evenly, his hot breath tickling the back of Kimishima's neck. "And I'm glad this makes you so happy, but damn, Kimishima! You've gotta shut up! You're making it sound like we're having sex in here!" Kazuma blushed darkly, hitting his friend in the back of his head.

Kimishima turned around from where he was sitting, a sheepish grin gracing his features.

"Sorry, Kazuma. But take it as a form of flattery. You're give _really_ good back rubs."

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: I think I'm having a delicia-gasm._


	18. Beginnings

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma placed a shaking, unsure hand on Kimishima's thigh, his hesitant fingers whispering over the supple flesh.

"Is this all right?" He asked softly, his voice belying a striking contrast to his usual confident nature.

"Yeah," Kimishima said breathlessly, lying his steady hand over Kazuma's and helping him ease the soft palm further up his silky inner thigh. "This is good."

Kazuma avoided his best friend's hazy, honey-coloured eyes and he blushed darkly, off-handedly mumbling an apology.

"What for?" Kimishima asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He moved closer to his friend, the muscles on his exposed body shifting seamlessly beneath his skin, demanding Kazuma's attention.

"I'm…not sure what to do. It's my first—" Kazuma was silenced by the older man's pliant lips as his friend wrapped his lithe fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down

"That's not a problem, Kazuma. Not at all."

**XXX**

* * *


	19. Hopeless

* * *

**XXX**

The sun beat down mercilessly upon the ground and the only shade available was given from Kimishima's jeep, where he and Kazuma had their backs against it, resting.

"Hey Kazuma," Kimishima asked softly, turning his head toward his friend and shielding his eyes from the sun. "Do you remember when we were younger and we used to go to that oasis out in the desert?"

Kazuma grinned, tilting his head back and settling it on the jeep. "Yeah, we'd go there and stay out for hours on end and everyone would get worried and we'd get bitched out when we came back. Good times, huh?"

Kimishima nodded, staring out into the sun-baked land. "Right. You know…I'd like to go back there some day. See if it's changed any."

"Hey, I'll go with you. It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, sounds great. We'll go there again together someday." Kimishima gave Kazuma a sad little smile and gazed wistfully into the distance of the unforgiving desert.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: This drabble makes me more...depressed than the others, although I can't figure out why._


	20. Unsettling

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma gave a final jagged, breathless cry before he collapsed on his lover, spent and exhausted. After several moments of rest, his head lying against the rhythmic heartbeat that pounded below his ear, Kazuma roused himself to a sitting position, giving Kimishima a sidelong glance.

"Did that…really just happen?" His small voice was barely above a whisper and it shook—as did the rest of his body.

Kimishima stretched out wearily, trying to catch his breath. He stared up at the ceiling, his dark honey eyes unfocused, barely hearing Kazuma's hesitant words.

"Yes…it happened. We…_you know_…"

"How, though?" Kazuma's tone became panicked. "How did we end up like this? And what now? What do we do now? What _are _we now, Kimishima?"

Kimishima shook his head, avoiding his young lover's distressed questions.

"I-I don't know…"

Kazuma laid down beside the older man quietly and submissively, his fingers quivering when he placed them on Kimishima's arm.

"Was it a mistake?" Kazuma's voice was on the edge of breaking, but Kimishima couldn't comfort him.

…Nor could he answer.

**XXX**

* * *


	21. Passionate

* * *

**XXX**

They were moving together, their bodies closely intertwined and both lost in dream containing only each other.

_Kazuma wrapped his strong arms around his lover and tossed back his head, his hips subconsciously undulating in time with each indecipherable noise and whimper that fell from Kimishima's pleading, swollen lips. _

_The older man cried out below his younger lover, his fingers burying themselves in Kazuma's dark, reddish-coloured hair and his hips tightening around his friend's body, trying to satisfy his lover's insatiable craving for lovemaking. _

"_Kazuma…" Kimishima whispered breathlessly, his anxious fingers tightening desperately in the soft locks of hair. _

"_I need you…I** love **you." Kazuma pressed soft, fluttering kisses on Kimishima's throat, his sultry breath whispering over his lover's trembling jaw. _

"_**Kazuma**!" Kimishima cried out, his heart lurching as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, unabashed._

Only they witnessed each moment of their desperate, ill-fated romance.

And despite only having fleeting time together…it was_ their _escape…_their_ dream…

_Their _slice of Heaven on Earth

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Wonder what song I was listening to when I wrote this... (cough cough)_


	22. Denial

* * *

**XXX**

He refused to cry for him. As much as he willed the tears to come…they never did, and he stared at his cold, pale best friend with dry, emotionless eyes.

Kanami wept softly in the background, crying for the man who'd befriended her and protected her. Crying for the man, that by all rights, Kazuma should be sobbing for and clinging to desperately as well.

…But even remembering all that the two friends had been through in their years, the aching sadness still refused to come and weigh on Kazuma's shoulders.

All Kazuma felt was the burning desire for revenge.

**XXX**

* * *


	23. Careless Part 1

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
_

_

* * *

_

**XXX**

Kazuma swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared nervously out over the relentless Lost Ground.

Memories of the previous night flooded his mind and Kazuma worried his bottom lip anxiously, unable to keep himself from glancing out into the sun-dried desert every few moments.

_'He isn't coming back.' _

No…he wouldn't return after Kazuma's mistake last night. Not after he had…had _forced _himself desperately onto his friend.

Kazuma's hands and lips had been _everywhere _on Kimishima, as he touched and tasted and hungered for his best friend. The night before, Kimishima had been the unwilling victim of Kazuma's suppressed lust.

Kazuma worried his friend wouldn't return…so he watched the empty wasteland, pleading and begging to _anyone that would listen_ that Kimishima would visit so he could apologize.

…Kazuma gave a final gaze outward and a slight bit of rising dust in the distance caught the corner of his eye. Kazuma's breath caught in his throat when he realized it was coming from Kimishima's jeep.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Here With Me' by Dido. _


	24. Careless Part 2

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me._

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima slouched over his bed; shaking hands between his knees and his head hung in shame. The previous night he had been shocked into silence when Kazuma had cornered him in his bedroom, tossed him down on the mattress and proceeded to straddle him, pressing his hands and mouth onto all the _right places_.

Kimishima's body shuddered and heat pooled in his groin by just remembering what had happened.

Only…last night he hadn't responded in the same way. He had been so shocked and surprised by Kazuma's advances, that all he'd been able to do was push Kazuma away and escape, his head and heart conflicted with how to respond.

He'd returned to his home, confused and aroused, wishing he could go back to Kazuma and tell him what he'd done was _more _than acceptable.

Kimishima pushed himself up from the soft folds of his bed and went outside, climbing into his jeep…determined to let Kazuma know exactly how the previous night had effected him.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Here With Me' by Dido._


	25. Careless Part 3

_I don't want to move a thing, _

_It might change my memory._

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima stepped out of his jeep and right into Kazuma's nervous, desperate apology.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, I just sort of…I couldn't help it…" He trailed off quietly, as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Kazuma looked up shyly into Kimishima's honey-glazed eyes, pleading for his friend to accept his apology.

Kimishima shook his head softly and placed two fingers lightly on his friend's soft lips.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry that I ran off instead of doing what I _really_ wanted to do yesterday." He slid his fingers from Kazuma's face, instead replacing them with his lips, feeling the younger man tense below him instantly.

When they broke away from each other, Kazuma whispered breathlessly:

"You're not angry about yesterday?"

Kimishima gave the barest hint of a grin. "Not at all. In fact, I'd be willing to let it happen again."

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Here With Me' by Dido._


	26. Careless Part 4

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been._

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma stretched out languishly beside his lover, mumbling contentedly when he felt Kimishima's cheek nuzzle against his chest and his arm snake around his torso.

"Kazuma…" Kimishima whispered softly, his lips brushing against taut, sensitive skin.

"Yeah?" He turned slightly and brought his hand up to rest in his friend's dark, jade locks of hair.

"This is embarrassing, but…I dreamed of this happening. Most nights I dream of you and me together, Kazuma…" He buried his blushing face in his lover's side and tightened his arms around his best friend.

Kazuma grinned and relaxed in the circle of Kimishima's arms.

"Believe it or not…I dreamed of us together, too."

Kimishima pushed himself up until he was facing Kazuma, and then pressed his lover down into the mass of pillows with a passionate, lingering kiss.

"I'm glad." He whispered…then pressed his lips to Kazuma's over and over again, the entire night.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Here With Me' by Dido.  
...and I think it's about time these two got a happy ending. _


	27. Freely

* * *

**XXX**

We all do things differently when we don't think anyone's looking. It doesn't matter who you are… We all have the same tendencies.

When no one's looking we're freed from the shackles of conformity, freed from the stressful attempts of normality when in the presence of others. We're not bound by anyone when we're alone.

I don't care who you are. Whether you're a beaten down and cast off dog like myself, or the ruler of Goddamn Holy, when no one's looking we all do the same thing. We act like _ourselves_.

When the eyes aren't on them, some people sing. Some people dance. Some people do such unimaginable things that they would make their mother's stammer and blush.

When I'm alone I dream about a certain redheaded man, who's confident and cocky as hell.

It may not be right…but it's not wrong, it's just me _enjoying _my freedom.

**XXX**

* * *


	28. Fallen

* * *

**XXX**

"How can things change so quickly? Why did this have to happen? This morning he was alive and now…" Kazuma's empty voice echoed quietly in the thick night air. He was speaking to no one, but the soft, distressed words continued to tumble over his pale, shaking lips.

"He didn't deserve to go this way. Not him…" Kazuma pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself, willing the warm anguished tears pooling in his eyes to go away.

Kazuma sat beneath the stars the entire night, his shoulders shaking from grief and exhaustion and his face buried in his gloved hands. Only the warm dry air of the desert and the waning moon above comforted him through the long, lonely night.

**XXX**

* * *


	29. Accidentally

_AN: Just for you, Brea._

_Bang. _

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima cleaned his pistol with the same tender care a mother would give her child. The silver barrel gleamed in the sunlight as he continued to polish the flawless weapon.

Kimishima loaded the gun with cautious, steady hands, his fingertips whispering over the pristine metal. After his finished loading the pistol, Kimishima raised it and aimed, checking the sight and his accuracy.

"Hey Kimishima!" The voice jarred Kimishima and in his surprise his finger slipped…

A resounding blast echoed through the valley. Then a single panicked, choking voice broke the silence.

"It…It fucking _burns_! I-I'm **bleeding**!"

The realization of what Kimishima had done hit him instantly. He took a few wobbling steps toward Kazuma, who lay shaking and moaning on the ground in a pool of his own crimson blood. His eyes dilated as he stared forward at the gruesome sight in front of him. He dropped the pistol and reached out with his hand, but then everything went dark.

**XXX**

* * *


	30. Comfort

_AN: Heh, made it to 30. Honestly didn't see that one happening when I began a few weeks ago...  
But it's all good.  
My goal is to get up to at least 50. Don't know if I'll be able to do it...but I'd really like to._

* * *

**XXX**

Nothing had happened right. Everything that could have gone wrong—did. His entire day had been wasted and Kazuma sat tiredly on a flat boulder, his back to the house and his body almost seething with an aura of perturbed anger.

"Could this day get any worse?" Kazuma shouted out to no one, afterwards burying his fingers in his hair and mustering all his strength to suppress the wild yell of frustration that had built up inside him.

"It probably could. Don't jinx yourself, Kazuma." The younger man could hear the grin in his friend's voice and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from giving a scathing remark. "Besides. I know how to make you feel better." Kazuma scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"How so?"

…When he felt strong arms wrap tightly around his waist, everything did begin to seem a bit better.

**XXX**

* * *


	31. Imagine

* * *

**XXX**

Their eyes met briefly; tawny golden irises searching soft, dark honey orbs desperately for a silent invitation.

Kimishima felt a steady hand wrap around his wrist and tug lightly, the space between them vanishing with a movement and a rustle of clothing.

He watched as soft fingertips found their way to his face, cradling his cheek and chin and a thumb whispering delicately over his cool, quivering lips.

"Kiss me." He pleaded weakly, wrapping his fingers tightly around the hand that still held him close.

Kazuma leaned gently forward…but when their lips almost met…

…Kimishima woke up from his dream.

**XXX**

* * *


	32. Observations

_AN: Sorry if this doesn't make sense...but I'm **really **tired... (Huge yawn)_

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma and Kimishima sat together, looking down on the city and people within it who feared and despised them simply for existing.

"Everyone down there hates us." Kimishima said quietly, swinging his legs nervously as they hung over the cliff's edge. "They must think we're nothing. That we're insignificant." He let out a soft sigh and tilted his head back to look up in the sky. "It's a bit humbling to know that no one down there cares if we exist."

"Unless we screw up their daily lives. Then _everyone _cares that we exist."

"True." Kimishima said with a smile. "We throw a wrench in their plans and then we walk around with targets on our backs."

"Yeah." Kazuma glanced down at the dimly lit city, most residents sleeping and unaware of the two men watching their precious city. "But I think I like it that way. It keeps things interesting."

Kimishima gave his friend a mischievous glance. "You know what? …I think I agree."

**XXX**

* * *


	33. Goodnight

_AN: This one's a bit sick. I'm sorry. _

* * *

**XXX**

Everything was red. Pale, alabaster skin had been stained crimson from dark splashes of vivid maroon, and the tangy metallic stench of blood was thick and overpowering as it hung heavy in the air.

Kimishima's wet, shaking hand gripped Kazuma's tightly as he desperately clung to the one person that kept him tied to his fleeting life.

"Please don't die…" Kazuma begged softly, his voice cracking as he looked upon his friend's tortured, pain-stricken face. His heart wrenched and his stomach rolled as Kimishima's fatal condition sunk into his brain.

Kimishima's legs had been crushed beneath the crumpled dash and a piece of shattered glass had sliced open his stomach, letting hot, throbbing organs fall out onto the ground.

His body had twisted around the bars of the jeep and his spine had broken around the blood-soaked steering wheel.

Kimishima gasped and floundered for air, clutching Kazuma's hand as tightly as possible, tears streaming down his cut and stained cheeks.

"It…hurts." He choked and sobbed when blood began to bubble over his lips and dribble down his chin.

"P-Please hold on!" Kazuma pleaded desperately, clinging even tighter to his friend's slippery fingers. "…Don't leave me alone…please…" He buried his face in his friend's blood-soaked shirt.

"Kazu…ma…" He tried to lift his fingers to the younger man's shoulder, but his battered, broken body gave up and went limp in Kazuma's arms.

The only sounds for a long time afterward was the soft, muted splash of blood dripping on the scarlet-stained ground.

XXX

Many hours into the night, with only a slight sliver of moon shining overhead, Kazuma salvaged his friend's body from the wreckage of the crashed jeep.

He cradled the twisted, bloodless body close to his chest and whispered all the things he couldn't say when Kimishima still breathed.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kazuma walked them home, bidding his fallen companion a final goodnight.

**XXX**

* * *


	34. Warmth

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma sat at the edge of Kimishima's bed, sunken down into the comfortable mattress. His companion was sleeping peacefully; curled up beneath the blankets, his serene features half hidden by the large fold of blanket.

Kazuma gazed upon his best friend, his eyes clouded with confusion and his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

"Kimishima…" He whispered, laying his fingers gently against the supple, satiny flesh of the older man's cheek. "I don't know why I feel this way about you…"

He leaned over slowly, pressing a feather-light kiss to Kimishima's plush, silky lips.

"…But I don't want to stop."

**XXX**

* * *


	35. Yearning

* * *

**XXX**

"Do you ever think of the future?" Kimishima said out of the blue, as he drove over the vast wasteland.

Kazuma gave him a confused sidelong glance. "Not really. Any reason you asked?"

"Just curious." The older man replied, shrugging his shoulder slightly. "Everyone has plans and aspirations for the future. I want to know yours." _'I want to be apart of them.' _His mind added silently.

Kazuma gave his trademark grin. "Yeah, I have plans…I just don't think of them. I prefer to live day by day.

"That's just like you, Kazuma." Kimishima smiled softly and continued to drive.

**XXX**

* * *


	36. Faded

_Don't take my picture down_

_Don't erase everything that we had_

_Don't think I let you down_

* * *

**XXX**

"I don't want you to forget me when I'm gone." Kimishima's breath whispered softly by the soft curve of Kazuma's ear and his hand clung limply to his friend's shoulder.

"Don't say things like that…I'm taking you home. You're going to be fine soon." Kazuma tightened his arms around the bulk of his companion and stepped up his pace despite the unforgiving heat surrounding his exhausted body.

"I know," Kimishima grinned against the back of Kazuma's neck, his lips pressed against the younger man's spine. "I just want you to promise not to forget me. It would break my heart if you did."

Kazuma gave his injured friend an uncomfortable, confused glance. "You're acting strange, Kimishima. But…if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't forget you. Although," A smirk curved his lips upwards. "I know I won't be able to forget you when you'll be_ right there with me_. Is the sun getting to your head, Kimishima?"

"No, Kazuma. For once…I'm thinking clearly."

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Picture' by Our Lady Peace._


	37. Halt

_We are but your children_

_Finding our way around indecision_

* * *

**XXX**

_'This isn't wrong...this isn't wrong…' _

Kazuma repeated those words over and over in his mind, as he felt his lover's hot, thick tongue run over his collarbone and down his heaving chest. His mind became foggy as he felt strong, smooth hands bury themselves in his hair, tugging him up roughly for a fierce, passionate kiss…that made Kazuma sick to his stomach.

When those same hands whispered down his stomach and began to work at the button keeping his impossibly tight pants closed, he pulled away, shaking his head and mumbling an apology.

There was a displeased groan from the sheets and a disgusted voice demanding Kazuma to leave.

He complied quickly, picking up his shirt and walking out the bedroom door, closing it behind him. Outside, he put his spine to the wall and tilted his head back, unsure of what to do next.

Being with the man inside felt _wrong _and Kazuma didn't know why.

Maybe they weren't meant to be.

…Maybe there was someone else meant for Kazuma. After sighing in frustration, he walked home in the fading twilight, using the moon's light to guide him and his cluttered thoughts home.

**XXX**

* * *

_Sacrificed for a new nirvana_

_Nighttime sends us on our way_

* * *

_AN: Lyrics are from 'Whisper to a Scream' by Icicle Works.  
Oh yeah, and I'm not sure who the dude was that Kazuma was getting busy with. Could be Kimi-kun, could be someone else. You make the decision. (Shrug) _


	38. Truthful

* * *

**XXX**

"…I shouldn't still love you." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against the sensitive lobe of Kazuma's ear. His voice quivered with fear and unease…but it still held traces of unspoken lust and longing. "That…that woman out there loves me…and trusts me…and yet here I am."

Kazuma shook his head then sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're one to complain. You have somebody that loves you and yet here _I_ am, together with you like this. I'm putting a rift between you and your woman…and I feel like a Goddamn whore, Kimishima."

The older man pulled away with a groan, perching on the edge of the bed. "If…if this is such a problem to both of us…then why do we still do this? Why are we together every night even though neither of us feels like it's right?" Kimishima twisted his torso so he could stare into his secret lover's amber coloured eyes.

"…Because," Kazuma said in a low voice, letting his eyes fall away from the older man's intense gaze. "Even whores need to feel loved."

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: I wish I had a whore like Kazuma... ;D_


	39. Claimed

* * *

**XXX**

_'In essence, we're all envious creatures.'_

Kimishima stared out over the small town from his perch on the edge of a large boulder, watching his boyfriend chat with a pretty, busty brunette that was obviously flirting with the oblivious man.

He felt an angry, jealous shudder run down his spine as he took in the sight from his discrete spying rock.

_'I shouldn't do this. It's not right! I trust Kazuma…' _He gave the two conversing figures another glance, feeling another twinge of envy. _'…But I don't trust her.' _

He hopped down from the boulder and walked toward them, intent on joining the conversation.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Heh...jealous little Kimi-kun! _


	40. Admiration

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma, you're the type of person I always wished I could be. You're strong, fearless, and confident…everything about you just screams rebel.

I'm in awe of people like you…those who are impulsive and have no regard for their own life and existence.

_I'm jealous that you can take the leaps I'm too afraid to take. _

I try to surround myself with you, Kazuma. You give me strength I never knew existed within myself.

When I'm around you, I feel as though I can take on the entire world. Sometime I wish I could be just…like…you.

Because you're my hero, Kazuma.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: This obligatory hero worshiping drabble is dedicated to **Luna**, who gave me my 100th review. _

_...But I definitely wouldn't have gotten this far if not for the motivation that comes from all my dedicated reviewers. Thank you all, so much!_


	41. Helpless

_AN: I semi-sequel to Drabble #33, 'Goodnight'. _

* * *

**XXX**

It has been years since the night of the accident.

…And yet Kazuma still remembered. On the anniversary of that night he still lays fresh flowers on _his _grave.

That night, as he lies awake in his bed, he can still remember Kimishima's pleading sobs and limp tortured figure twisted in front of him. He can almost feel the weight of Kimishima's body in his arms, almost feel the hot blood seeping into his clothes, almost _taste _the despair and agony that hung in the air that night.

Kazuma regrets everything that happened that night. He regrets asking his best friend to give him that fatal last ride. He regrets that he distracted Kimishima on that curve. He regrets the fact that the older man didn't have an alter, and couldn't save himself like Kazuma did.

On that night, Kazuma makes himself sick with guilt. He retches with the thought of Kimishima's blood staining his hands. He sobs and thinks of all the possibilities…of what might have happened if Kimishima had lived on.

He thinks of the two of them…and what might have been.

**XXX**

* * *


	42. Nightmares Part 1

_AN: No...I haven't forgotten about updating, I've been just so freakin' busy. You know what they say...'It's it's not one thing, it's another.' And in my case, another and another after that..._

_The bad thing is that I have some time during the school day to write these drabbles (I have four in my notebook currently that I wanna post) it's just afterschool I have no time to write them up on the computer and post them. Sad, huh? But I guess it's okay, I mean, I'm on now, aren't I?_

_As always...thanks for reading, everyone.I luv you aaaaaaalllllll!_

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima tossed and turned in his bed, crying out in horror at the images flashing through his head.

…So much blood and pain…_his _voice screaming in agony…

Kimishima sat up with a gasp, his skin frigid and clammy and glistening with a sheen of cold sweat. He struggled for breath, and when he recovered it, he threw a blanket over his shoulder and walked out of his bedroom, his feet taking him to the empty kitchen.

It was always the same dream. The same dark, formless entity that would throw him aside and kill his Kazuma in front of his wide eyes.

Kimishima had suffered through the recurring dream for the past nine days. And for the past nine days, he'd only slept a few hours of fearful, trembling sleep before he awakened, his body cold and shaking. The loss of sleep was beginning to take a toll on him.

He was weak and pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He was physically exhausted and…he hated having Kazuma out of his sight.

He knew it was just a dream…but seeing his closest companion dismembered so vividly and gruesomely in front of him every night had made him paranoid.

Kimishima leaned over the kitchen sink, feeling sick. When the wave of nausea passed, he looked out the window over the sink, to see his jeep parked just outdoors.

Biting his lip in indecision, Kimishima sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night without seeing Kazuma…and knowing he was safe.

**XXX**

* * *


	43. Nightmares Part 2

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima knocked on Kazuma's door, hating the fact that he had come so early when no one was awake and that he was so insecure that he'd been rattled by a Goddamn _dream_.

After a few moments of impatient waiting, a tousled and perturbed Kazuma answered the door.

"What the hell so you think you're doing, Kimishima? It's four AM."

"I'm sorry, Kazuma," He whispered, turning his head at his best friend's state of undress. "I just had a bad feeling. I couldn't sleep without seeing you."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and took a closer inspection of Kimishima.

"Is something wrong? You don't look good. What's going on?"

"I…" Kimishima wanted to tell him what was wrong, but as he stood there, bare feet cold on the ground, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and looking upon Kazuma who had on only a pair of boxers and a confused expression, the reason seemed too idiotic. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you."

Kazuma bit his lip and moved, motioning Kimishima inside.

"I don't know what's going on, but come inside before you get sick. Stay here for the rest of the night, okay?"

Kimishima closed his eyes and gave a small, quivering smile, following the younger man inside.

"That…would really be great, Kazuma. Thanks, man."

**XXX**

* * *


	44. Nightmares Part 3

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma watched his friend warily, as the shivering figure whimpered pitifully on his couch. He pushed himself up from the chair across from Kimishima and walked over to the older man, chewing his bottom lip worriedly.

"What's happening to you…?" He whispered softly, leaning over and placing a hand on his friend's cheek.

Instantly, Kimishima's whines subsided and he turned into the younger man's warm palm and touch.

"Are you really that worried about me? I'm fine, Kimishima…really."

Kazuma swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his stomach tighten when he saw tears well up in the corner of his companion's eyes.

"Kimishima…"

Kazuma pulled up the blanket covering the older man and crawled beneath it, curling up against Kimishima's side.

The older man's frigid skin warmed against Kazuma's and his body ceased to shiver. He murmured Kazuma's name softly and snaked an arm around his naked torso.

The younger man blushed deeply in his friend's embrace…but he didn't move away.

He idly wondered how badly their positions would seem to anyone who walked in, but Kazuma pushed the thought from his head, wrapping himself tighter around Kimishima and placing a cheek on his chest.

Kazuma knew that, no matter what was bothering Kimishima, he'd do his best to make sure his friend had good dreams.

**XXX**

* * *


	45. Distress

* * *

**XXX**

The sun shone down relentlessly on the pair as they sat together in the parked jeep sitting outside Kazuma's home. Kimishima sat quietly in the passenger seat, waiting for the younger man to start the engine, put it in gear and drive him on the long trek to his home.

While shifting in the seat and buckling his belt, he subconsciously moved his hand to adjust the blindfold covering his vacant, blank eyes.

Kazuma noted his companion's hesitant movement, and his heart clenched at the sight.

"…You all right, buddy?" His voice was low and sympathetic, and it took all his will power to not pull Kimishima into his lap and comfort him.

"No," The older man said softly…brokenly. "But I'll have to deal with this. There's nothing I can do to change what's happened."

"I know," Kazuma whispered, his mind drifting back to the previous week…when Kimishima's eye disease had transgressed, resulting in complete blindness in both eyes. "But…I'm always here to talk if you need me. You know that, right?"

Kimishima nodded, managing a shaky smile in Kazuma's general direction.

"I know, but I don't want to burden you too much. You've already done so much for me…I mean, you even learned to drive just for me."

Kazuma smiled, laying a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's all worth it as long as I get to be around you."

Kimishima gave a genuine smile, so Kazuma started the car and drove him home.

**XXX**

* * *


	46. Sin

* * *

**XXX**

He'd be eighteen today.

He'd be sitting in the chair across from me, shoveling cake into his mouth and racing me to finish, just like we always did at our birthdays. Kanami would, of course, be scolding us, telling us that we should slow down and actually _taste_ the cake she'd spent all morning baking…but there would be amusement in her voice, and she would be smiling and secretly rooting for my victory.

Those days are gone though. Instead of fulfilling those yearly traditions, here I am sitting alone, blankly facing an empty table and chair.

…It…It's been months since Kimishima's death, and so far I've held up pretty well.

…The tears don't come as easily as one would think.

In my short lifetime, I've come to fully understand, that in life, people come and go, and they live and die. Although Kimishima was so close to me…I had to accept his death and carry on. I can't linger on the past.

_I can't force myself into guilt and sadness, when so many people depend on me to be strong. _

All I can do now is remember him for who he was…and remember the friendship we once shared.

Anymore than that and…

I'll be letting a lot of people down.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: Trying to suppress and forget your feeling of love is a sin. It must be…_


	47. Because

_AN: My comp teacher suggested I work on my style and word-choice. So if my writing seems different, it's 'cause I'm just trying different forms and writing styles._

* * *

**XXX**

Kimishima woke up in a daze, his head pounding and white lights pulsating behind his eyes. He brought a shaking hand to his throbbing forehead; his trembling fingertips coming away. Covered with dark blood, pieces of tattered skin and pulpy flesh.

Kimishima tried to move, but nothing below his waist would respond. A flash of fear stabbed through his heart, the idea of paralysis terrifying him. He held his breath and pressed blood-tainted fingers against one of his twisted, numb limbs, breathing a shaky sigh of relief when a distant icy pain coursed through his body.

Kimishima tried to control his breathing, while the memories of what had taken place earlier, before he had blacked out from the excruciating pain, flooded his mind.

'An attack,' his mind whispered, tendrils of fear dawning on his heart. 'They attacked me and Kazuma,"

A choking feeling of dread threatened to rob Kimishima of his breath. He immediately snapped out of his dazed, lost confusion, looking around wildly for his companion. He couldn't remember much about the attack, but he did recall Kazuma's lithe weight pressing him to the ground, holding him down and protecting him.

"Kazuma," Kimishima's voice cracked and wavered in his panic. "Answer me please, where are you?"

Amber eyes searched desperately, stopping only when they landed on a motionless body lying several yards away, covered in dust and rubble and dark liquid.

"_Kazuma_," Kimishima moaned, his voice low and anguished. Unable to rise to his feet, Kimishima crawled toward his friend, feeling shards of glass and metal and rock slicing into his elbows and chest as he desperately pulled himself closer to Kazuma.

He reached the younger man after what seemed like an eternity, and he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he saw the damage that had been done to Kazuma's battered body.

Skin and limbs were missing, his body lying in an impossible position. Kimishima didn't have to look twice to see he was dead.

The older man couldn't speak, his throat had closed and his tongue was thick and heavy. He slowly lowered himself, his head placed on what was left of Kazuma's chest.

There was so much to say…and yet he couldn't utter a word.

**XXX**

* * *


	48. Timeless

* * *

**XXX**

Kazuma was awakened by the soft, faint clatter of dishes, of the honey-sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries, and the rich, tangy fruit scent wafting in the air.

He grinned into the pillow, untangling his legs from the light embrace of Kimishima's sheets before rolling off the bed and landing heavily on uneven feet, staggering into the blinding first hours of dawn.

He stretched with a groan, relaxed muscles contracting and rippling beneath layers of skin and flesh.

With a yawn, Kazuma strolled, slightly unbalanced, into his lover's kitchen, watching silently as the older man took turns, alternately stirring something on the stove and flipping pancakes on the griddle beside it.

"You're up early." Kimishima said, listening to the soft padding of Kazuma's bare feet as he came up behind him, draping his tan arms over his shoulders.

"Wouldn't want your delicious breakfast to go to waste, now would we?" Kazuma whispered into Kimishima's hair, moving his arms down to wrap around his lover waist, his lips moving anxiously, nibbling along Kimishima's ear, his hands roaming.

Kimishima shook his head, grinning, backing coyly away from his lover's advances. "Like you'd pass up a meal, Kazuma. We both know better."

Kazuma nodded, smiling against his companion's neck. "Agreed. So let's get to the meal, then." Kazuma turned the older man's head, pressing his lips fully against his lover's.

Kimishima melted in the younger man's touch, and breakfast was forgotten…Kimishima was content to let the pancakes burn.

**XXX**

* * *


	49. Anticipation

* * *

**XXX**

The rhythmic sound of rain pattered on the metal porch roof above them, drowning their conversation…along with the pale-petal flowers drooping beside the front walkway before them.

Kimishima felt the slight warmth of Kazuma's body as they sat together, shoulders and thighs brushing up against one another occasionally.

Kimishima glanced out over the rain-soaked grasses and barren land before quietly asking: "Do you think it'll continue raining all day?"

Kazuma looked over, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Huh? What'dya say?" He leaned closer, almost tumbling into the older man's lap.

"I asked if you thought it would rain all day." Kimishima repeated into Kazuma's ear.

The younger man leaned back, shaking his head and talking over the noise from above.

"Nah, it's just a spring shower, it'll stop soon."

Kimishima nodded, once again staring out into the dismal abyss of his homeland.

"That's good. I was thinking of taking a drive later. Want to come with me?"

He nodded, bumping his shoulder against his friend's.

"Sounds good, Kimishima."

The older man smiled as he felt Kazuma's palm press against his, their fingers lacing together secretly between the walls of their thighs.

Kimishima pressed his lips to his companion's ear. "Sounds real good." He whispered.

**XXX**

* * *


	50. Finale

* * *

**XXX**

All at once Kazuma felt hands on his bare shoulders, strong fingers slowly kneading his sore, tense flesh and the aching muscle beneath, thumbs rubbing over the base of his neck and fingers delving into the dips and indents of his skin.

His head lulled, his lips parting in a silent moan of appreciation.

"Damn, Kimishima, you should be a professional. I've never met anyone who could give a back-rub like you can."

Kazuma's sentiments were met with a low chuckle. "Well thanks, but I think I'd prefer a different profession in life."

The younger man shrugged, his best friend's fingers eliciting another breathless moan from his soft lips. Kimishima's honey-coloured eyes narrowed, and he cocked his head to the side, glancing down at his companion.

"You're incredibly tense. Have a bad day?"

Kazuma nodded limply. "Yeah, it hasn't been the best day for me. But what can ya do?" His voice was hollow and Kimishima sensed there was more wrong that his friend was letting on.

"I'm sorry," He said sympathetically. "Come here, bud."

Kimishima shifted, moving to wrap his arms around his companion in a gesture of comfort, but at that moment, Kazuma turned, facing his friend and opening his mouth to say more.

When their lips met, the shock alone was enough to make time seemingly stand still. For a few breathless moments neither moved, unsure of how to react or of what to do.

Kazuma finally pulled away, gazing dizzily at his best friend, his head spinning as he tried to ignore the pleasant tingling dancing on his lips.

"What the hell was that?" The older man whispered, trying to ignore the flush of blood to his cheeks and the mad pounding of his heart.

"An accident." Kazuma stated in a low voice, his tone serious as if he was trying to convince himself of that truth.

"What," Kimishima hesitated, his words faltering on his lips. "What do we do now?"

Kazuma swallowed, combing a trembling hand through his hair and shaking his head uneasily.

"I don't know, but we can't tell anyone. You know, they'll," He bit his bottom lip nervously. "They'll get the wrong idea about us. We're just friends, you know."

Kimishima had been nodding at his companion's words, noticing how he'd become more and more nervous with each word he'd said.

"I know, I know, Kazuma, calm down, it was an accident, remember?" The older man was glad that his voice sounded much more calm and reasonable than he actually felt, his blood still racing from the simple touch he'd dreamed about for the past several years…

"Yeah, accident." Kazuma swallowed again, before raising his head and glancing into his companion's eyes.

Kimishima wasn't sure what changed between them in that instance when they locked eyes, but before he knew what was happening, Kazuma was on top of him, their lips connected and their bodies pressed together in a way they'd never been before.

When Kazuma pulled away to breathe, Kimishima whispered his name, not daring to speak the question lingering on both their minds.

"We'll talk later." Kazuma whispered back, before claiming his friend's lips once again.

"Mmkay," Kimishima closed his amber eyes, deciding to wait and see how long they could make it last.

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: This is number 50, babes. _

_I never thought a dare from my cousin could ever have turned into this much. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented. _

_Love to all of you!_


End file.
